The Road to True Happiness
by midnafan105
Summary: "True happiness is to enjoy the present, without anxious dependence upon the future, not to amuse ourselves with either hopes or fears but to rest satisfied with what we have, which is sufficient, for he that is so wants nothing." - Lucius Annaeus Seneca Soul X OC(Suteki) X OC (Oliver)


The door to a certain meister's bedroom burst open and the young boy who had opened it leaped onto the bed, and his meister.

"Suteki! Suteki! Get up! We've got to go to school!" He screamed and shook the young silver-haired girl awake. Her blue eyes suddenly opened and she looked straight into the green ones of her weapon.

"I'm up, stop shaking me!" She pushed him off her and got up, scowling. She looked at him, curled up in ball on soft carpet. "GET OUT!" She screamed at him. He jumped up and ran out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

She changed into her outfit for the day and headed downstairs for breakfast. She walked into the dining room and took a seat in one of the chairs placed around the dark wood table. She looked into the kitchen and looked at her weapon, Oliver, flipping the eggs and frying the bacon.

She smiled and took in the smell of freshly cooked bacon. A plate with over easy eggs and crispy bacon was placed in front of her. She looked up into the eyes of her brown – haired weapon. He smiled.

She took the fork he set down beside her plate and started eating as he went to go get himself a plate of the delicious eggs and the mouth watering bacon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The walk to school was a long, lonely one down a single paved road that went straight through the heart of Death City.

Suteki kept her hands in the pocket of her jacket and she held her gaze at the paved sidewalk.

"What do you think DMWA will be like, Suteki?!" Oliver asked in an excited voice.

"Hmm?" Suteki looked up at him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I-I asked you what you thought DMWA was going to be like…" He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Oh, I think it's going to be fun." She smiled but it was obvious that she was thinking about something other than what her new school was going to be like.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The halls of DMWA were musty and crowded, but they were still much better than all the other schools Suteki had gone to.

Suteki pushed her way through the mass of people, her eyes glued to the map of the school in her hands. Somewhere along the way, she had lost Oliver in the maze of people. The bell rung and everyone dispersed into their respective classrooms, leaving her alone in the hall.

She looked down at her map and then looked back up to find she was right in front of her classroom.

She slowly peeked into the room and then fully opened the door and walked in. She nervously smiled at all the people, all of which were meister's and weapons, staring at her.

Suteki was never an outgoing person, she was always hidden away, ignoring all the people around her. She had learned never to trust anyone, only the ones who had promised they'd do whatever they could in their power to help her. There was only one person who had ever done that. That person was the only person she trusted, the only person who cared for her. She had lost her parents at the young age of 4, leaving her in the care of her aunt and uncle, whom had abused her whenever and wherever she had made a mistake. She ran away and ended up in Death City, where she had then met Oliver at a party she had accidently stumbled into.

It was him, he was her only exception.

"Um, uh, hello." She said.

The man sitting in his chair at the front of the room looked at her. "Ah, miss Ai, I see you've finally decided to join us. Please, take a seat." He said a motioned to the rows of seats. She found Oliver and took a seat between him and a boy who had three white stripes on the left side of his hair and not on the right. He had his head down on the table and Suteki could clearly hear sniffles and mumbles.

_Is he crying?_ She thought. _No. He can't be. _The boy lifted up his head to reveal tears streaming down his face. Suteki reached her hand out to him.

"Um, excuse me," He looked at her. "are you okay?" She asked him.

His eyes opened wide and he stared at her for a few seconds before he started stuttering. "Y-you're," He stuttered. Suteki gave him a confused look. "Perfectly symmetrical!" He jumped up and hugged her.

"U-um." Suteki said as the boy hugged her tighter. "W-what are you doing?" She asked.

He let go of her. "You're perfectly symmetrical!" His eyes light up and he smiled. A girl with long dirty blonde hair leaned in from behind him.

"Don't mind him, he's a little OCD about symmetry." She smiled. "Anyway, I'm Liz, this is Death the Kid, and this," She motioned to a girl with short blonde hair behind her making something with her test. "is my sister Patty." She stopped when she heard her name. She waved excitedly.

"Hi!"

Suteki smiled and waved back. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Suteki, and this is Oliver." She motioned behind her. He flashed a charming smile and went back to working on his test.

Suteki looked down at the desk in front of her and saw there was a test in front of her too.

She picked up a pencil and started answering the almost grade 1 level questions.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey!" Suteki heard a voice call out to her asshe and Oliver walked out of the class. She turned around and collided into someone, causing them to both fall over.

She tried to get up but found the person on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of red ones looking into hers. "I'm sorry miss." He said and got up.

"No, don't worry about it, these things happen." She got up onto her feet and wiped the dust off of her jeans and jacket. "I'm Suteki and this is Oliver." She motioned to the brown haired boy behind her. "How are you?"

"I'm Soul, and this is Maka." He motioned to the girl behind him. She smiled and waved. "Nice too meet ya." He said. "She ya around." He waved and walked off, Maka following behind him.

"Nice too meet you, Suteki, Oliver." Maka said as she walked by.

Suteki looked back at Maka and Soul as they walked into the hallway and to the requests room. She looked at Oliver. "Hey," He looked at her. "let's go find mission!" She said, determined.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hmmmm," Suteki looked over all the missions. "Ah!" She pointed at one. "This one sounds cool. We have to find and kill a Kishin who kidnaps people and then eats them." She smirked. "Finally, a smart Kishin."

"Oliver." She said. "Let's go." He smiled back at her.


End file.
